Soldado anônimo
by SpeedWoman
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha é um soldado das forças aliadas durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Durante o tempo que ficou fora, ele retorna para sua casa em Londres, onde descobre um misteriosa mulher com os olhos violetas no popular clube de jazz The Cherry Tree.


Sasuke

* * *

Acendi um cigarro do meu pacote recém-aberto e senti o calor do clube envolver-me com o frio de uma noite chuvosa. The Cherry Tree era um clube de jazz novo na cidade inaugurado ainda, quando eu estava na Polônia. Eu tinha perdido a atmosfera descontraída e da boa música das discotecas. As mesas estavam cheias de gente, casais rindo e falando alto enquanto assistiam as atrações da noite. A inalação da fumaça, inundava meus pulmões antes de deixá-lo lentamente escapar de meus lábios, os olhos crédulos percorriam a sala em busca de um lugar vago

Perto do palco mal iluminado, uma mesa vazia com um cadeira. Rapidamente fiz o meu percurso entre a multidão até o local. O ambiente era rodeado pela fumava branca, as luzes lançavam uma névoa sobre os outros clientes. Acomodado no banco, descansei meu uniforme sobre as costas da cadeira. A veste mostarda tinha sido meu fardo há mais de um ano, uma segunda pele pode-se assim dizer. Desfiz os dois botões da minha camisa e enrolei as compridas mangas na altura do cotovelo. Uma tentativa desesperada para afastar minha imagem

Bati as cinzas da ponta do meu fumo no cinzeiro de cerâmica antes de se voltar para o meu lugar. Uma dama de altura respeitável, com os olhos gélido e profundamente azuis veio à minha mesa. Seu rosto estava embonecado e seu vestido extremamente jovial demarcava sua silhueta. Ela lançou a densa cabeleira atrás de seu ombro e estabeleceu sua pequena bandeja em seu quadril.

"O que posso fazer por um soldado?" Ela perguntou com um sotaque sul-americano.

"Americana?" Eu perguntei a ela.

Ela me deu um sorriso cheio de glamour: "Sim, senhor. E Você?"

Eu havia me mudado para há Inglaterra um ano antes da guerra com meu pai. Que estava muito doente. Depois que demonstrou sinais de melhora, eu entrei no serviço militar, na esperança de viajar, e construir um futuro prospero. Eu perdi minha casa, em Chicago, mas minha família era o exército Inglês agora.

"''Farei senti-lo em casa."

A mulher afastou-se de mim assim que a banda morreu para baixo. Olhei para o palco. As luzes tinham caído e de onde eu estava avistei a silhueta de uma dama que caminhava até o centro do tablado. Quando as luzes retomaram, estava satisfeita com a imagem fascinante que tinha presenciado

Razoavelmente alta, algumas polegadas mais curta do que este soldado. Seu cabelo fora perfeitamente enfeitado com uma grande flor vermelha fixada a lateral da cabeça. A pele da mulher era intocada, parecia despercebida pela guerra,seus olhos grossamente delineados e seus lábios rubro de sangue foram afastados em uma respiração macia. Meus olhos arremessaram aos seus, fechados e quando os abriu minha respiração travou. Eles eram como duas ásperas ametistas

Flertou a platéia. Eu deixei o meu olhar vagar para a região inferior. O inchar dos seios demarcados pelo vestido vermelho. A seda abraçou seu corpo transparecendo suas tracejadas curvas de pés estavam amoldados em um par de saltos negros, que davam a ilusão de seu pudor.

Há tempos que não carecia da companhia feminina e vê-la fez-me doer de desejo. Ela era a coisa mais mal-intencionada que eu já tinha posto os olhos. Como se sua aparência não fosse o suficiente para me enfartar o coração , ela começou a cantar. As notas que fluíam de sua boca eram tão celestial como seu corpo.

**Hush now, don't explain**

**Just say you'll remain**

**I'm glad your back, don't explain**

**Quiet, don't explain**

**What is there to gain**

**Skip that lipstick**

**Don't explain**

**You know that I love you**

**And what endures**

**All my thoughts of you**

**For I'm so completely yours**

**Cry to hear folks chatter**

**And I know you cheat**

**Right or wrong, don't matter**

**When you're with me, sweet**

**Hush now, don't explain**

**You're my joy and pain**

**My life's yours love**

**Don't explain**

Sua voz era assombrosa e sensual. A voz parecia resvale-ser pelos lábios famintos . Eu assisti avidamente como a mão dela acariciou o fino rosto, desejei que eu estivesse afagado aquela pele. Seus movimentos eram pausados e sedutores acompanhando o ritmo do seu contralto . A melodia fluía através do salão e todos os clubes eram em servos de sua voz. Tudo passou rapidamente. A música terminou e eu fechei as mãos aplaudir. Senti meu coração apertar quando ela olhou nos meus olhos, ela piscou e o encanto foi quebrado. Senti meu peito arfante e minha a respiração ofegar como se tivesse roubado a distância entre nós

Eu assisti como a duquesa ausentou-se do palco. Eu estava em meu lugar, tão envolvido que despachei o líquido restante que preenchia o vidro cristalino. O licor raspava a garganta, com um ardor imprescindível, lança-me instintivamente para o meio da multidão. Trombei em um pequeno grupo de jovens que não me ausentaram de ouvir um comentário perturbador.

"Hinata é outro tipo de mulher. O que eu não daria para ter aquela voz gritando meu nome."

Uma onda de calor retornou a minha garganta, não sei distinguir se era efeito do álcool ou mesmo pelo comentário que acabara de ouvir . Era hipócrita se não confirmar com veemência a segunda opção. Eu vi Hinata caminhar pelo corredor e desaparecer em uma porta final.

Com um suspiro resignado de que eu não iria vê-la novamente , sentei no bar. Ao lado de uma pequena mulher com cabelo azul muito escuro preso a um rabo-de-cavalo e homem alto e loiro . Eles estavam próximos e rindo abraçados uns aos outros, as suas bebidas entornadas e abandonada na frente deles. Eu assisti como as gotas de condensação deslizavam para baixo do copo de uísque em direção a madeira polida.

"Oh, Hina, você foi magnífica!Não tenho palavras para descrever, foi extraordinário! "A pequena mulher gritou de prazer antes de saltar acima de seu assento.

A saia rodopiou quando jogou-se aos braços em torno de Hinata. Quando eu olhei para cima, aqueles belos olhos de ametistas estavam olhando para mim em cima do ombro da mulher minúscula. Tudo demasiado rapidamente. As esferas violetas esquivaram-se ligeiramente. Jurei ter ouvido sua voz rosnar feroz. Antes que eu pudesse piscar a menor mulher puxou Hinata rigorosamente para a saída e em direção ao beco escuro. Olhei para o homem loiro e ele me deu um brilho duro antes de pular fora de seu banquinho e segui-as para fora da saída.

Uma vez que os três foram embora, notei que os cabelos do meu corpo estavam de pé e meus punhos cerrados. Eu não tive coragem de realizar aquilo, mas a sensação de correr, para escapar daquela situação, esse sentimento fora indescritível. Eu ligeiramente puxei meu casaco, escovado através dos ombros , sai para encontrar o ar fresco da noite, agarro as pontas do meu sobretudo, e envolvo-me em seu a marchar até o meu apartamento. Na volta para casa a pé eu não podia evitar a suposição de que alguém me observando. Eu olhava por cima do meu ombro tentando captar algo mas meus olhos decodificavam apenas uma rua vazia e luzes ofuscantes.

Estava enfim em casa, joguei meu paletó na cama e começou a despir-me antes de aconchegar sobre a cama quente. Isso era um conforto privilegiado depois da guerra, a maciez de um colchão e o frescor dos lençóis. Estava vulnerável ao sono e aos devaneios escuros que nublavam meu mundo

Eu estava em uma trincheira escura, enlamaçada pela chuva, inundada pela turva água sanguinolenta

Fiquei a espreitar-me com a mira de longa distância, era escuro mas para um soldado não havia descanso, dia e noite era tempo ideal para matar seu inimigo ou morrer em nome da patria. Eu podia ouvir passos que caminhavam em minha direção, sem desvincular-me da arma e com sua mira apontada, distingui na escuridão aquele par de olhos violetas.

Levantei-me de forma negligente, desobediente dos princípios básicos de formação, na tentação daquelavisão. corri em direção aquela voz doce de anjo que estava clamando meu nome

"Vinde a mim, meu anjo. Vem cá, menino doce ", ela falou baixinho no escuro, porém auditivamente em meu coração, aquele brado que tresloucava qualquer homem

Acelerei hesitante na direção da única fonte luminosa, meu coração batia descontroladamente .Continuei em frente, cambaleante, e pouco antes aquela luz violeta desaparecera na escuridão.E ouvi seu grito.

Acordei subitamente com uma batida na minha porta. Saltei fora da minha cama, embrulhei-me sobre a manto que pendia na porta escancarada do banheiro. Quando eu abri a entrada capturei um pequeno envelope sobre o carpete, o meu nome em um elegante escrita feminina ao remetente. Depois de fechar a porta, abri ansiosamente o envelope e tirei uma fina folha de papel

_Caro Uchiha, _

_Por favor, aceite este convite como uma desculpa para um comportamento desprezível de minha irmã. __Ela se apresenta The Doll House hoje de noite às _

_oito. O bilhete neste envelope você verá através da porta. _

_Hanabi Hyuuga__  
_  
Fiquei um pouco confuso com a carta. Eu não tinha sequer me apresentado para qualquer uma das mulheres ou para o presente cavalheiro. Eu também não sabia que Hinata teve desprezo ou indiferença pela minha pessoa. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas a chance de vê-la novamente empurrara todos esses os pensamentos de lado.

Percebi então que não tinha nada apropriado para vestir, que se adequasse a Casa de Bonecas. Era uma boate de classe superior e meu guarda-roupa humilde não era suficiente. Fiz o _tour_ pela cidade , meu primeiro destino foi o no meu último contracheque, dirigiu-me a loja próxima. Lá estava, em frente à vitrine, um terno cinza novo carvão. Por sorte a loja encontrava-se aberta, tinha algumas horas antes de estar no clube. Encontrei uma lanchonete pelas proximidades. Levei-me a um assento onde a cabine fornecia o cenário da rua e cogitei o menu. Solicitei um sanduíche quente e consumi ligeiramente, apreensivo sobre o encontro de Hanabi e sua amiga fascinante. Hinata

Retornei para edifício e passei algum tempo lendo o jornal que eu tinha comprado de um rapaz no caminho. As manchetes eram sobre a guerra e os rumores, dos campos de concentração que eu tinha presenciara em primeira mão. Eu tremia só de refazer as imagens sobre meu tempo na Polónia e na Alemanha, não tendo nenhum anseio de retornar às linhas de frente.

Finalmente, era hora de eu sair. The Doll House não era longe do meu apartamento. Tive a sorte de ter obtido uma estalagem conveniente para tão pouco dinheiro. As ruas estavam apressando-se com a vida noturna e as minhas mãos estavam suando em antecipação. Apresentando meu bilhete passei pelas portas do salão busquei pela moça de cabelos escuros. Quando olhei ao redor senti uma mão fria agarrar a minha própria.

"Boa noite ,! Estou tão feliz que você veio se juntar a nós. Temos uma tabela um pouco mais pra lá", a pequena mulher apontou para uma mesa perto do palco.

Ela soltou minha mão e no calor do ambiente, acontecera de que a palma da mão formigara ao contato da pele frio. Eu seguia logo atrás enquanto esta dançava no meio da multidão. A mulher era virtuosa dos pés, ela parecia flutuar no ar, levantando o tecido da saia enquanto balançava os quadris fervorosamente. Logo que alcançamos à mesa estava lá o mesmo senhor loiro de antes, ao lado de um outro maior ainda e uma mulher bonita com cabelo dourado.

"Sasuke, este é o meu marido, Jasper, nosso primo, Neji , e sua esposa, Himoto. Todo mundo, esse é Sasuke Uchiha", ela nos apresentou.

Eu ainda não tinha idéia de como ela sabia meu nome.

"Hanabi , como você sabe meu nome?" Eu finalmente perguntei.

Ela virou para mim e eu notei que ela tinha os mesmos olhos de Hinata. Olhando para os outros, notei que todos eles compartilharam a cor de violeta também.

"Bem, seu uniforme carrega o semblante Uchiha e eu sou uma moça extremamente informada", ela riu.

"Bem, é um prazer conhecê-la," Eu me ofereci quando andei até um assento ao lado de Jasper.

Todos eles disseram que seus hellos assim como a garçonete veio para atender nossa sede de bebida. Pedi um uísque, mas não ouvi a ordem de outros, porque Hinata havai brotado no palco. Ela estava usando um vestido verde escuro com uma flor de magnólia em seu cabelo. Meus olhos seguiram as mãos que seguravam firmemente o microfone, o corpo sensualmente inclinado em, seus lábios numa canção de despedida.

A música deflagrou o ambiente e o mundo ao meu redor ficou em silêncio. Ela derramou a sua alma em palavras quando olhava para mim. Eu não consegui piscar, não podia desviar o olhar, como cantou o verso após verso. Eu sabia que eu estava possuido. Meu corpo doía, cada molécula do meu implorava para trazê-la para mim, para envolvê-la nos meus braços. Os lábios de Hinata balbuciando palavras de insultos, enquanto borrava as minha de batom vermelho escuro

Não importa quem ela era ou de onde vinha, eu sabia que tinha de tê-la. Eu tinha que conhecê-lapor dentro e por fora. Seus olhos violeta tinham capturado a alma, meu corpo imobilizado até o final da canção. Ela libertou-me ao desviar o olhar com sua frieza. Fincaram-se dentro do peito quando a canção morreu e ela saiu do palco. Mais uma vez, eu podia ouvir a conversa em volta me trazer de volta à Terra.

"Você ouviu o que eu disse?" Hanabi me abalou um pouco.

"Hein? O quê? "Eu perguntei quando piscava rapidamente.

"Eu disse, esta é a minha irmã, Hinata Hyuuga," Hanabi repetiu quando puxara a linda moça a minha frente .

"Boa noite, Sr. Uchiha"Hinata cortejou graciosa para mim

"Ha ... ha ... boa noite, Sra. Hyuuga", eu gaguejei que eu furei a minha mão ao encontro dela.

Quando a pele dela tocou a minha, senti uma onda de fluxo de vida através de sua película fria. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada parecido antes. Olhei em seus olhos e eles tinham mais uma vez à cor de ônix da noite anterior.

"Oh, por que você não senta?" Hanabi interrompeu Hinata quando puxara para baixo em um lugar vazio.

Eu assisti como Hina requisitou por uma garçonete e pediu um martini seco. A maneira que definia a mão para baixo, era como se minha própria mão fosse atraída para os dedos delicados que deslizava por toda a mesa de madeira. Meus dedos resvalavam por toda a superfície polida e mudou-se diretamente sobre a dela. Antes eu percebesse o acontecido Hinata lançou sua mão fora. Eu sabia que dessa vez eu não poderia deixá-la ficar longe de que após degustar sua bebida retirou-se da mesa. Eu sabia que tinha de encontrá-la e descobrir o por que parecia correr o tempo todo. Eu merecia uma explicação, mesmo que não era algo que eu queria ouvir.

* * *

Gostou?

não gostou?

comentem ^^

Bem, fiz questão de re-postar esse cap.1 para responder ao comentário de Nyo-mila, aliás belíssimo comentário, estou sinceramente grata por tamanho o elogio empregado a essa humilde escritora. Segunda observação, queria esclarecer uma idéia aqui da minha amiga, em hipótese alguma que esta fic é xerox( que linguajar obsoleto não? ^^) de outra, alguns termos são mantidos advindos da gramática inglesa, simplesmente ao fato de ser uma histórica recontada na segunda guerra mundial, e a mesma ser transgredida em cenário pós-guerra. Fatos aqui narrado não são mera coincidência, a sensação de estar lendo algo já retratado em filmes e livros do gênero, afinal você não estuda mais de uma versão sobre a 2ª guerra, então não e de se admirar que encontramos um soldado americano, em uma boate de jazz, com uma cantora extremamente sensual. Isso é concreto, nessa época o jazz estava no seu auge, e esta humilde leitora é uma fã incontestável ^^. Por isso prefiro as críticas construtivas do que elogios banais, isso me dá prazer em escrever mais e mais, e querer atingir o meu apogeu um dia ^^. A fic carece de emoção, eu reli alguns trechos e notei as cenas um tanto '''frias'' vamos assim dizer. Prometo rever isso. Ultimo detalhe, a música retrata e de autoria de Billie Holiday ''Dont explain'' magnífica música, aqueles que não conhecem a cantora, escutem a versão atualiza na maravilhosa voz de Cat Power

Prometo que as próximos comentários serão mais curtos, mas este era necessário ^^

Bjos.


End file.
